Dreams Of An Absolution
by Galadriadhar
Summary: She was searching for the fulfillment of a dream. Maybe then, she could feel some sort of absolution...


Ah, my good friend! Welcome back to the City! I am your host, Melvin the Magmar. You may know me better as the Historian. …No? Well, that's all right.

Today I present a new story to you. It is in two parts. We will follow two separate characters. This part is "Dreams Of An Absolution."

Please enjoy!

DREAMS OF AN ABSOLUTION

In the Industrial District, a light shone. The light was in the Industrial District School North Wing. It was the art room, where paint was flying.

Riley knew that he would need the heavy-duty cleaner, but at that moment he didn't really care. Caught in the throes of his muse and inspiration's hard hand, the Smeargle was quickly putting down an idea before it left completely. With each brushstroke, the image became clearer.

Two more colors later, Riley was able to put his tail down and examine the painting with satisfaction. A rough mess was on his canvas, resembling a Machamp caught in a battle with a Mega Gardevoir. He would refine the art later and, just maybe, use it as an example for the high school group.

After packing up the canvas and putting away the paints, Riley stood by the window and looked out over the night. He loved the night. It was during the night that he had been able to paint some of his best work.

The moon was a middling crescent, and Riley stared at it. The moon was his muse. He was inspired by the moon. He didn't know why.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, Riley saw a flash of color. He turned to it and was startled to see a floating, pink and yellow Pokemon. He cocked his head as he looked at the Pokemon. It reminded him of, strangely enough, the moon.

"Ma'am!" Riley called. He wasn't sure why he had assumed the Pokemon was a female. Perhaps it was because, to him, the moon was a female.

The Pokemon looked around wildly, stopping at the sight of Riley leaning out of the window. She floated over to him. "Me?"

"Yes, ma'am," Riley said. He bowed slightly. "Are you looking for something?"

She shook her head uncertainly. "I don't really know," she murmured. "I've traveled so far to be here, and I don't even know why."

Riley looked her over curiously. "If you don't mind me asking, ma'am, what are you?"

Reddening, she mumbled something that Riley didn't catch. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I didn't quite hear that."

"I'm a Cresselia," she repeated, louder this time. Riley smiled broadly and nodded.

"I wondered why you reminded me of the moon. Do you have a name?" Riley asked. He crossed his arms and leaned on the window sill.

The Cresselia looked away. "Chelsea…" she whispered.

Riley patted her on the back and leaned back as she jumped. "I didn't mean to scare you, Miss Chelsea. I think that's a good and pretty name." Chelsea's eyes grew less frantic and more serene. "There you go. What are you doing here, Miss Chelsea?"

"I'm… searching for a dream, sir," Chelsea said. Riley nodded thoughtfully.

"Quite a few dreamers in the City, Miss Chelsea. My name is Riley, and that is what you may call me." Riley glanced at the moon again. "What kind of dream, Miss?"

"Something that would bring me peace and solace," Chelsea replied, following Riley's gaze. "I've been looking for those all of my life."

"That's a worthy dream, Miss Chelsea," Riley remarked. "I hope you find it."

"Chelsea."

"Pardon?" Riley asked, looking at Chelsea.

"Just 'Chelsea.' You don't need to call me 'Miss,'" Chelsea explained. There was a light tint of red in her cheeks.

"Hmmm," Riley mused. "All right. I can honor that request, Chelsea." He looked back up at the moon.

The two stayed there for a while, watching the moon chart a course across the sky. Finally, Riley broke the silence.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

Chelsea turned to him, eyes wide. "I… I don't," she said. Then she sighed. "I don't even have a way to buy food…"

Riley smiled slightly. "I can give you both. I know a Pokemon that runs a hostel. She's a good Chansey, kind and helpful. And this," Riley continued, gesturing at the building he was in, "is a school. We are in need of teachers. The pay is decent, and I'm the head of the school. Do you have any experience in education?"

Lowering her head in thought, Chelsea hummed quietly. She looked up at Riley. "I've taught younger Pokemon. Ones learning to read and write and add."

"That's good enough for me. Welcome to our team, Chelsea. Can you start tomorrow?"

"I would love to."

"Excellent. Now, if you give me a moment, I will take you to the hostel."

* * *

Chelsea followed Riley through the streets. He had told her he would draw her a map, but she was still concerned about getting lost.

Turning onto Third and Broadmarsh, Riley stopped at a large building. He knocked on the door and jumped back. Chelsea saw why as the door was thrown open.

"Riley! What brings you here at two in the morning?" a Chansey asked sleepily. "I hope that your house hasn't caught on fire again."

Riley grimaced. "Did you need to bring that up, Heather?"

"Well, you never know, you know? Oh, who's this?"

Chelsea floated forward. "This is the newest faculty member, Chelsea," Riley said as he stepped to the side. "She needs a place to stay."

Heather examined Chelsea. Chelsea shrunk back slightly. "How long do you need a place, Chels?"

Chelsea flinched unconsciously. "As long as I can get one," she replied, trying to forget Heather's forwardness.

"Great, great," Heather exclaimed, hustling Chelsea into the hostel. Chelsea was able to catch Riley's last bit of conversation with Heather through the doorway.

"Heather, try to be a bit less callous, will you? Her name is Chelsea, not 'Chels.' It would be very nice if she can come to the school tomorrow without getting scarred by your forwardness." Riley's voice was rather stern.

"Riley, I'm not being forward. I'm being… welcoming, dear," Heather countered. "I-"

"No, Heather," Riley said pointedly. "Try to soften your usual manner, please. You can get away with it on other visitors, but Chelsea needs a better hostess."

Heather sighed. Chelsea was silently thanking Riley. "All right, Riley. I'll do what I can. But if she tries to take advantage of my kindness, I'm going right back."

"Fair enough. Chelsea will not try that, though. I know her."

"How?! You've only known her for one night."

"One night," Riley replied as he walked down the steps, "is sufficient to know the hearts of the most mysterious. Good night, Heather."

Heather grumbled as she closed the door. "Fine for you to say. You're not the one who has to be nice to her." She turned. "Well. You need a room?"

* * *

_A shadow arcs across the sky, casting shadows on a city that shines despite the darkness. The city is made of gold and silver, studded with diamonds._

_ The Pokemon all wear smiles and have outstretched, welcoming arms. They gesture into the city._

_ A new shadow appears, white hair blowing in the immaterial wind. _

_ "Chelsea… peace is finding me."_

* * *

Chelsea couldn't escape from Heather's disapproving stare fast enough. As soon as Chelsea had grabbed a biscuit, she flew out of the hostel and to the street corner.

_How can someone be so… uncivilized?_ Chelsea asked herself. Feelings of annoyance bubbled under the surface. _At least Riley's kind. Otherwise I would just leave…_ _The dream doesn't help, either._

As tears welled in her eyes, a beam of sunlight caught her in the corner of her eye. Blinking rapidly, Chelsea turned around. The City was not large enough to obscure the natural horizon to the east, and so Chelsea's breath caught as the sun rose above the horizon, tingeing the buildings with bright yellows and shining golds. As the sun continued to rise, the colors faded, giving way to the rugged colors of the City.

"It is quite the sight, the sunrise," Riley said. Chelsea jumped slightly. "I am sorry, Chelsea. I didn't want to ruin the moment."

Chelsea couldn't bring herself to get upset in any way. The sunrise had erased the strong emotions. Even her feelings toward Heather had mellowed. The dream had evaporated like mist. "It's just fine, Riley. Thank you for waiting, though." Chelsea felt a smile spread slowly across her face. "Is every sunrise this magnificent?"

Riley chuckled. "Each one. And, at the same time, each is different. Though, if you really want to see a sight, our sunsets are even grander." The Smeargle looked to Chelsea. "Many pieces of my art have been inspired by the City's sunrises and sunsets."

"You never told me that you paint," Chelsea replied. There was only gentle teasing in her voice, though.

"I have also found that the sunrise calms souls."

Chelsea nodded slowly. "I know what you mean."

Riley tilted his head, put his paws up as though capturing the scene before him, and put them down again. "Are you ready, Chelsea?"

"I think so…"

"Excellent." Riley turned and started walking. Chelsea floated after him. "You'll be able to meet all of the others at our daily meeting. Then we'll get you to your class."

Chelsea's smile grew.

* * *

"It's good to see all of you," Riley said. He was standing at a circular table. The other teachers sat on chairs around the table, though Chelsea opted to float at the table. "First, may I introduce our new teacher for the youngest children? She will replace Imogene, who retired last week." Riley gestured to Chelsea and sat down.

"Well…" In the moment, in front of the other teachers, Chelsea found herself tongue-tied. She swallowed and tried again. "My name is Chelsea. I arrived from outside of the City last night. Riley offered me a teaching job, and I'm staying at Heather's hostel." There was a wave of sympathetic groans. "That's… that's it. Thank you, Riley."

Riley's forehead wrinkled, but it quickly smoothed out. "Thank you, Chelsea. Now, would you all be willing to introduce yourselves?"

A Chesnaught stood, almost knocking the table over. "Sorry about that," he said. "Well, I'm Roger. I teach history, math, and geography. I came here from Cityworks Incorporated. I'm currently dating a wonderful Greninja named Kelly." Roger shrugged. "Nice to meet you, Chelsea. And you'll be out of Hostile Heather's Hostel before you know it!"

"Roger," Riley said sternly.

"It's true, Riley!"

As Riley rolled his eyes, Roger sat down and a Ludicolo stood. "Serena. Grammar." Serena sat down.

A Xatu shook his head and stood. "Art, at your service. Sciences are my specialty. It's good to meet a new Pokemon with a love of molding minds." Art sat down, closed his eyes, and started snoring.

The corner of Riley's mouth rose slightly. "Thank you all. I expect you all to help Chelsea get acquainted with the school. Now, we have ten minutes until the children arrive, so let us be on our separate ways." As Serena stood and stalked off, Roger leaned over and tipped Art out of his chair. Art squawked and flapped to make an ungainly recovery.

"If you weren't my friend, Roger," Art growled. Then he broke into a smile and left next to Roger.

Riley stood and beckoned to Chelsea. "If you follow me, Chelsea, I will take you to your classroom." Chelsea floated after Riley.

"Are Roger and Art usually that rowdy?"

Riley shook his head. "They toned it down today. Most of the time they throw paper at each other."

Down the hallway a ways, Riley opened a door. He entered, Chelsea right behind him. "Here we are," he said, throwing out his arms. Chelsea's eyes widened.

The room was easily large enough to seat one hundred Pokemon. One side of the room was layered with boxes and teaching props such as maps, textbooks, and rulers. Another was covered in student assignments. Yet another had a very large chalkboard with quite a few pieces of chalk, along with erasers, sitting on the metal tray along the bottom of the chalkboard. The final wall was relatively bare. Chairs and desks were lined up in rows in the middle of the room. In front of the chalkboard was a large, clean desk.

Chelsea floated further into the room, looking around with excited eyes. "It's… beautiful…" She turned to Riley. "And I can use all of this?"

Riley nodded. He walked to the door. "Good luck, Chelsea." Then he left.

"Thank you!" Chelsea yelled. "I hope this goes well…"

* * *

The room was flowing over with the noise of happy children. A Fennekin was poking a Froakie in the side, a Cleffa was chatting with a Mienfoo, and two little Happiny were giggling and sneaking glances at a Zorua.

"All right, class! Settle down!" Chelsea called out. The noise died down slowly, but finally all was quiet. "Now! Before we begin, let me introduce myself." On the way to the school, Riley had told Chelsea how to introduce herself. "My name is Miss Chelsea. I come from outside of the City and just got here last night."

There was a chorus of "Hi, Miss Chelsea." The Cleffa raised her arm in the air. Chelsea nodded to her.

"Hi, Miss Chelsea! I wanted to know what happened to Mistress Imogene." The room filled with nods of approval and murmurs echoing the question.

"Mistress Imogene has stopped teaching," Chelsea replied. "And what is your name?"

"Carol!" the Cleffa announced proudly.

"That's a great name! Would someone else like to introduce themselves?" Chelsea's question was answered by each and every child raising their hands and paws in the air. Even little Carol raised her arm before remembering that she had already said her name. "Wonderful! Let's start with you," Chelsea said, nodding to the Fennekin.

* * *

"Remember!" Chelsea called as the children streamed out of the room. "Get your parents' signatures on your family trees!" A couple of the children waved in acknowledgment. Chelsea smiled and turned to the chalkboard. Picking up an eraser, she began sweeping away the equations and vocabulary words she had written down.

"Miss Chelsea?" Chelsea looked over her shoulder. Carol was standing next to her, holding a small backpack. "Can I ask you a question?"

Chelsea put down the eraser and lowered herself to the ground. "What is it, Carol?"

Carol seemed to fight with herself, but only for a split second. "What made you come here? Why are you here?"

"Why do you want to know?" Chelsea asked.

"Well, it just seems silly that you'd come here all of a sudden!" Carol exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air and accidentally launching her backpack over Chelsea's desk. "You had to have a reason! Right?"

Chuckling, Chelsea rubbed Carol's head. "You're right, Carol. It would be silly to come without a reason. But everything has a reason, dear."

Carol scrunched up her face. "What do you mean?"

Chelsea took a piece of chalk off of the blackboard's tray. "I mean that everything has some reason to happening, Carol." Chelsea broke the piece of chalk. "I broke this chalk to get a new piece, so that I can have more pieces. I also broke it to show you what I mean. You see," Chelsea said, "even something as seemingly silly as breaking chalk had a reason."

"Then what's your reason?" Carol inquired eagerly.

Rising up, Chelsea floated around her desk and retrieved Carol's backpack. "A dream, my dear. I'm following a dream." Chelsea glanced out of a window and saw a Clefable looking around the school grounds. "Now, I believe your mother is here. Run on home, Carol. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Miss Chelsea!" Carol yelled as she barreled out of the classroom. A moment later she appeared in the doorway again. "I hope your dream comes true!" Then she ran off again.

Chelsea laughed and went back to erasing the chalkboard. Riley walked in, glancing down the hallway as he did so. "I forgot how enthusiastic little Carol is," he remarked, settling himself in one of the desks on the front row.

"She is quite the fireball," Chelsea agreed. "But she's very smart and very perceptive. Do you know what she asked me?"

Riley leaned back, putting his paws behind his head. He let out a sigh. "Ah…. No, I could not say. What was it?"

Chelsea put down the eraser and examined the chalkboard. "She wanted to know why I was here."

"And what did you tell her?"

"I told her that I'm following a dream." Chelsea chuckled and turned so she was facing her desk. "Of course, I had to explain that everything has a reason, a meaning. I broke a piece of chalk to show her what I meant."

Riley shook his head as he leaned forward. "You do know that she will tell her parents all about it, right? That's what Carol does."

"Who are her parents?" Chelsea asked, looking over a vocabulary paper.

"The City's mayor, Mayor Winston Winslow Washington III, and his secretary, Celia, are her parents," Riley replied. "Her father left before she was born, and when Mayor Winston married Celia, Carol finally had a father. It's a very touching story."

Chelsea glanced up at Riley. "Why are you telling me this?"

Riley shrugged. "You asked. And besides, Mayor Winston and Celia will want to meet you. They like knowing who teaches their children. Buck and Rose are two more of their children," Riley explained, noticing Chelsea's confusion.

"Ahhh… Well, I hope they like me," Chelsea said, looking back down at the paper.

"I'm sure they will." Riley's eyes closed and he sighed again. "I hope no one has problems that I need to look at. I desperately want a nap."

"Rough day?"

Riley snorted. "Rough isn't the half of it. There was an all-out paint war during the second rotation of students. The room got cleaned, but I gave seven kids extra homework and two others detention. Everyone will be picking dried paint out of their ears for weeks."

Chelsea winced. "That's pretty bad."

"Well, it is art class. I was tempted to leave the room as it was," Riley admitted. "With all the paint splatters, the room looked a lot nicer."

Roger poked his head into Chelsea's room. "Hey, Art and I are going to _Sylveon Grocers_ for a couple of qualot berries. You two want to come?"

Riley and Chelsea exchanged a glance. Riley shrugged. "Why not? Are you buying, Roger?"

"You know it! Chelsea, you'll get to meet my girlfriend! Boy, I'm excited!"

Chelsea laughed.

* * *

The next couple of days passed much like the first. Every morning the staff had a meeting. Chelsea taught the youngest class, and afterwards she would go to _Sylveon Grocers _with Roger, Art, and Riley. She had come to love qualot berries.

At noon on the fourth day, Chelsea looked out the window and saw an Electabuzz passing. He waved at her, and she waved back, thinking nothing of the encounter.

Then came the fifth day.

* * *

"Don't forget to study for our vocabulary test on Monday!" Chelsea called out as the students flowed out of the room. "You have ten words!"

"Thanks, Miss Chelsea!" Buck called back. He was quickly swept along by the flow.

"Whoa! Slow down there, champs! Don't knock me over, please!" Roger's voice exclaimed from the hallway. Chelsea chuckled as Roger burst through the mass.

"Feeling like a Magikarp, Roger?" Chelsea asked as she began grading some papers.

Roger rolled his eyes. "Seriously, your class is the biggest in the school! I feel like I'm swimming upstream!"

"You should try floating," Chelsea said, mouth twitching slightly. "Gets you above the crowds."

"If I could, I would. But I can't. So there." Chelsea looked up just in time to see Roger sticking his tongue out at her. "Oh, are you coming to _Sylveon Grocers _today?" Roger asked as Chelsea smiled and went back to her papers.

"I can't. Mayor Winston and Celia are coming to meet me. I wish I could." Chelsea sighed. "If there's one thing I'd get rid of, it would be the constant meetings. Meetings with parents, meetings with staff, meetings with the kids. There are just a lot of meetings!"

Roger snorted. "That's the truth. To be honest, I don't think we would need so many meetings if there were more teachers. But…" He shrugged. "I can't see that happening anytime soon." Roger walked to the door and, before exiting, looked over his shoulder. "Well, I'll stop by around seven and drop off a qualot. Sound good?"

Chelsea raised her head and eyed Roger suspiciously. Then she smiled. "That's great. Thanks, Roger."

"No problem!" Roger said as he exited the room. "Oh, Mayor Winston! How wonderful to see you! And how wonderful to see you, dear Celia. Please, allow me to move out of the way."

Chelsea, who had gone back to grading papers, looked up again at the doorway. A Wigglytuff and the Clefable Chelsea had seen on the first day entered the room. Chelsea smiled broadly.

"Welcome, Mayor Winston and Celia. It's great to finally meet you," Chelsea said, gesturing to a couple of chairs.

Mayor Winston bowed. "The pleasure is all ours, Miss Chelsea. And please, I prefer 'Winston.' 'Mayor' just reminds me of the days when I wasn't happy."

Celia nudged Mayor Winston in the side. "You're still the mayor, dear."

"I know," Mayor Winston sighed. "I do wish, though, that I could throw the role away sometimes. Ah well!"

Chelsea stifled a chuckle. "Then should we get started?" At Mayor Winston's nod and Celia's confirming nod, Chelsea took a couple of papers from the corner of her desk. "Wonderful. Now, your children are great students. They are smart, efficient, and don't disrupt the class. There are a couple things I need to ask you, though."

* * *

Chelsea waved goodbye to Mayor Winston and Celia. The meeting had gone very well. Packing her bag, Chelsea thought longingly of the qualot berry Roger would have for her.

As she exited the school, she caught sight of a Lucario and an Ampharos. At that moment, a shadow emerged from behind them. Chelsea swallowed. The shadow seemed almost familiar, as though she knew it from a dream…

"Hello…" the shadow said. It seemed hesitant, but Chelsea couldn't understand why. She was the one who should be hesitant. "It's… good to meet you. I'm Drake." Drake shuddered. Chelsea wondered what that was about. "I've been dreaming about you."

Chelsea's throat caught. She backed away slowly. "Please go away," she said, throat opening enough to let a few words out. "I don't want any trouble." _How is he so familiar?_

"I don't either," Drake replied. That was enough for Chelsea. She turned and rushed off, into an alley and behind a building. Behind her, she could hear Drake calling. "Wait! Please don't go!"

_Is he… the shadow of my dream? _"I… love you…" Drake said. She could barely hear him, but it was enough for her to peer around the building. Chelsea could tell that Drake's head was lowered, but that was it. She ducked behind the building again as thoughts began racing through her head. _He loves me, and he doesn't know me._

* * *

Riley had seen the whole encounter through his art room window. When Drake left with the Ampharos and the Lucario, Riley put the finishing touches on a new piece of art and left his classroom. He left the school and walked down the alley where Chelsea had fled.

"Chelsea?" Riley asked, turning around the building. Chelsea was on the ground, shaking her head.

"Go away, Drake," she murmured. Riley chuckled.

"I am not Drake, Chelsea." Chelsea glanced up.

"Oh… I'm sorry, Riley. It's just…" Riley knelt next to Chelsea and patted her neck.

"I know, Chelsea. Would you be willing to come with me?" Chelsea looked down for a moment and then nodded. "Excellent. Come on up," Riley said, steadying Chelsea as she lifted herself into the air.

Riley led Chelsea back into the school and to his classroom. Making sure that the new piece of art was sufficiently hidden from her view, Riley helped Chelsea to a resting position.

"Now," Riley said as he sat down next to Chelsea. "What was that about?"

"The shadow…" Chelsea trailed off. She swallowed and continued. "The shadow had been dreaming about me. The strange thing is, I think I've dreamt about him."

Riley nodded slowly. "And why are you afraid?"

"I don't know." Chelsea frowned. "As far as I can recall, I haven't had the dream since the night I arrived in the City. I don't remember it. I don't remember him, if he is the shadow in my dreams. And… he scares me." Chelsea shivered. "He seems to be the new moon, if that makes sense."

Riley smiled. "It makes perfect sense. Mysterious, unknown, not really there. Are you also afraid of meeting him? Of, perhaps, not feeling good enough to make your dream come true?"

Chelsea's mouth twisted into a grimace. "Please don't say it," she begged. "It's true, but please don't say it."

"Then I won't say anything." Riley got to his feet and took the newly painted canvas off of its easel. He carried it over to Chelsea and set it down in front of her. He heard a sharp intake of breath.

The painting was a sunrise. Somehow, though, it was merged with a sunset. Two moons hung in the sky. One was a crescent and the other was just a shadow of a moon. A Cresselia flew through the sky, underneath the crescent moon. Nothing flew underneath the shadow of the moon, but there were faint eyes painted underneath the shadow moon.

"What… what is this?" Chelsea asked.

"It is you," Riley said simply. When Chelsea looked at him, he smiled. "This is how I see you. My muse, you see, is the moon, and for the longest time I have thought of the moon as a female. When I met you, I knew why that was.

"You love the sunrise and the sunset. You long to feel some sense of absolution, some release from the shadows of the past and of this dream. No, I do not know what your dream is, but I could see its effects.

"And, perhaps most important, you can fly. I have seen you soar as you teach these children. You can overcome those shadows. Maybe," Riley said in conclusion, "this shadow is your absolution."

Chelsea gazed at the painting. "This… this is how you see me?" Riley nodded. "The shadow… I no longer fear the shadow as much. Maybe it is absolution…"

Riley smiled. "What do you feel toward the shadow now?"

"Fondness…" Chelsea fell quiet before continuing. "Fondness, and… love."

"Perhaps that is your absolution," Riley suggested. "Finding a good place to stay."

Chelsea grimaced. "I hope it's better than Heather's hostel."

"I'm sure it will be."

Chelsea looked at the painting for a little longer. She turned to Riley. "Do you know where Drake is going?"

"No. But I know who would know."

* * *

Roger sat on the stairs outside of Heather's hostel. He was holding a qualot berry in his hand. Having eaten his an hour ago, Roger was seriously considering eating Chelsea's berry and apologizing later when she came to a stop in front of him.

"Ah!" Roger exclaimed, nearly throwing the berry in the air. "Don't do that, Chelsea!"

"Sorry, Roger. But do you know a Lucario and an Ampharos?" Chelsea asked, breathing heavily.

Roger's forehead wrinkled. "A Lucario and an Ampharos? The Lucario would be Bill, and the Ampharos would be Alex."

"Where can I find them?"

Roger rubbed his face. "Oh…. I would suggest the _Café Na Rigara._ If they're not there, then ask the Gardevoir that should be there."

"Thank you!" Chelsea shot off. As she did, she called over her shoulder, "You can eat my berry!"

The entire berry was stuffed into Roger's mouth.

* * *

Chelsea, after asking directions from a Floatzel, found the _Café Na Rigara_ on Main Street. She opened the door and looked around. Only a Gardevoir was there.

She went to the bar. "Excuse me." The Gardevoir turned.

"Oh! How may I help you?"

"Do you know where I can find Bill, Alex, and Drake?"

The Gardevoir examined Chelsea. "Are you the one Drake's been searching for? He causes nightmares, you know."

_He causes nightmares? Maybe it's not that bad._

"I didn't know that, but I still want to find them."

The Gardevoir shrugged and gave Chelsea directions to the _Radiant Star_.

* * *

Chelsea opened the door of the _Radiant Star_ apprehensively. The establishment was crowded, and no one was at the maitre de station.

Glancing around, Chelsea saw the Ampharos, now dressed in an apron, carrying food to a table. The Lucario and Drake sat at the table, along with a Lopunny.

Deciding she didn't want to wait, Chelsea floated toward the table.

"All right, the food has arrived!" the Ampharos proclaimed. "Liechi berry surprise for Lilia, cheri berry rice casserole for Bill, and charred watmel with a brown sugar glaze for Drake. Add to that a bowl of honey-dipped hondew, and you've got your meal." A Charizard helped pass out the plates and the bowl was placed in the middle of the table.

"How much is it tonight, Alex?" Bill, the Lucario, asked.

"Three hundred fifty," Alex, the Ampharos, answered, looking at a notebook. "Are you paying?"

Bill rolled his eyes as he rooted in a bag. "Obviously, Alex."

Chelsea reached into her bag and pulled out four coins. "I'll pay," she said. Four sets of eyes turned to her. She looked at the coins and made them float over to Alex. He took them with an amused expression.

"You're all squared away, Bill. See you at the barbecue," Alex said as he walked away, pocketing the coins.

As the Lopunny dug into her food, Bill smiled. "Thank you, miss." The Lopunny nodded in agreement.

"It was no trouble," Chelsea replied quietly as Drake stirred. He rubbed his eyes and looked up, eyes meeting Chelsea's eyes. His eyes widened and he rubbed them again.

"It's… you."

"Hello…" Chelsea smiled hesitantly. Drake got out of his chair and floated in front of Chelsea.

"I'm sorry if I scared you or made you feel uncomfortable," he apologized. "I didn't mean to. I just… I have been dreaming, you see."

"Dreaming of me as I dream of you," Chelsea finished. Her smile grew softer and, at the same time, brighter. "I understand. It was hard to take. But I'm okay now."

Drake rocked slightly. "You dream of me?"

"Every night," Chelsea affirmed, realizing that it was true as she said it. She had forgotten. That was all. "And…" She paused. _This is the hardest part. Do I? …Yes. _"And… I love you, too."

"It's surprising, isn't it?" Drake asked. "We don't know each other, but we already love each other as though we've known each other for ages."

_Is he right? …Yes. How do I know? I suppose that's the thing. Love doesn't have to make sense._. "With a love as deep as a dream," Chelsea continued. "My name is Chelsea."

"My name is Drake," Drake said.

"I know," Chelsea whispered. "I heard you when you said it at the school."

"Chelsea?"

"Yes?"

"Will you…" Drake paused and look at Bill and the Lopunny. Bill gave a small nod while the Lopunny smiled.

"Will I what?" Chelsea asked.

"Will you marry me, Chelsea?" Drake questioned. Chelsea sensed a new strength in his voice.

"Mmm…" Chelsea murmured, moving closer to Drake. "I hear you cause nightmares. Is that true?"

Drake shrugged. "Only when I don't feel well."

Chelsea nodded sagely. "Well…"

"What?"

"I suppose I can deal with that," Chelsea answered.

"So… will you marry me?"

Chelsea moved even closer to Drake. "I guess so…"

Drake's smile was huge. He pulled Chelsea into a hug. "Thank you…" he whispered.

"Thank you, Drake," Chelsea said quietly.

Then together, as one, they said to each other, "I don't feel lost anymore."

* * *

The next day, Riley was painting another picture. There was a knock on the door, and as he turned around, Chelsea entered with Drake at her side. Riley smiled broadly.

"You found each other."

"We did," Chelsea said, nudging Drake with her muzzle. "Thanks to you."

Riley waved it away. "Thanks to _you_, you mean."

Chelsea rolled her eyes. Drake cut in. "Sir, do you need another teacher? I would love to work alongside my fiancée."

Riley rubbed his chin in thought, then put his paw out. Drake took it, and they shook hands. "Welcome aboard, Drake."


End file.
